Jinx
Jinx is an Honorary Titan and former villainess. Prior to joining theTeen Titans, Jinx was a top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy and the leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. She is also the love interest of Kid Flash. History Jinx became a former H.I.V.E. Academy student, along with Gizmoand Mammoth. Her first mission with her classmates (for which they were dispatched by the H.I.V.E. Headmistress, who had been hired by Slade) was to destroy the Titans. They managed to force the Titans out of their tower, but the Titans came back with Robin and managed to defeat Jinx and her team. At some point, Jinx was associated with both the Junior H.I.V.E. Academy and Dark Way Prep. Later on, Jinx was involved in a series of bank robberies with Gizmo and Mammoth commissioned by their then-current H.I.V.E. headmaster, Brother Blood, but the Titans planted a tracking device on her while they escaped and had Cyborg enter the H.I.V.E. as a student to infiltrate their organization. Cyborg posed as "Stone" and befriended the villainous trio (though Gizmo became more and more jealous about his standing with Brother Blood). Jinx and Stone developed a crush on each other during this time, though Jinx didn't know that "Stone" was really Cyborg in disguise. Soon Cyborg's identity was revealed, and he brought down the H.I.V.E. Academy. Jinx appeared hurt by Cyborg's betrayal, but escaped with her friends and formed the H.I.V.E. Five with Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More and Private H.I.V.E. Jinx and the other members of the H.I.V.E. Five briefly engaged the Titans (brainwashed at that time) in combat during a raid on a shopping mall, but just as they were gaining the upper hand in the battle, the entity known as Mother Mae-Eye appeared and defeated them. Later on, after they had defeated Mother Mae-Eye, the Titans tricked Gizmo into taking the pie she was in, and Mother Mae-Eye subsequently brainwashed the H.I.V.E. by feeding them her pie. Jinx then appeared as the de facto leader of a slightly reorganized H.I.V.E. Five group, consisting of herself, Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd. Jinx was apparently the only member of this group who took her criminal career seriously, as the other members all displayed a serious lack of initiative and a remarkably short attention span. This latest incarnation of the H.I.V.E. Five was foiled during a raid on a museum by the teenage superhero Kid Flash, and in an attempt to improve the group's standing in the eyes of the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx attempted to capture Kid Flash and present him to the Brotherhood as a gift. Jinx particularly hoped to win the approval and respect of Madame Rouge, whom she idolized. However, Kid Flash took a liking to Jinx, and during their encounters, he alternately flirted with her and tried to convince her to denounce her life of crime. This annoyed Jinx greatly, but something in Kid Flash's words struck a chord within her. She later told Kid Flash that it was her power of "bad luck" that made her decide on pursuing a villainous life, since she saw little alternative considering the nature of her powers. Jinx was eventually successful in capturing Kid Flash (with See-More's assistance), but she quickly released him after Madame Rouge's constant string of insults and condescending attitude became too much for her to bear. At that point Jinx blasted Madame Rouge away with her powers, which apparently impressed Madame Rouge enough to reconsider her, leaving Jinx unharmed after telling her that they will meet again. As Jinx walked away, she found a vase of rose given to her by Kid Flash. Jinx is seen in Homecoming - Part 2, as one of the many villains assisting the Brotherhood of Evil. However, it is revealed that she is in the heroes' side during the Titans' final battle against the Brotherhood, since she and Kid Flash were the last to arrive. While Kid Flash mopped up the unconscious enemies to the freeze machine, Jinx defeated Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Billy Numerous with one hex blast, made Mother Mae-Eye disappear, and helped Wildebeest andHot Spot take down Madame Rouge. She subsequently became an Honorary Titan. She was seen in the Titans Tower socializing with the other Titans, and later participated in the recapture of Dr. Light. Physical Looks Jinx has light gray skin, sharing this skin color with Raven, Argent, and Kyd Wyykyd. Her hair is shaped like a horseshoe, sticking out just a little bit at the tips. Her hair color is light pink with metallic black bands near the top. Her eyes match her hair color, with pupils shaped like a cat's. She also has small, oval shaped, pink cheek blushes. Her outfit is a black long sleeved dress with a violet centered bands. The bottom of her dress is cut like a witch's. She also has violet and black striped leggings under her dress. Her shoes are black boots with violet soles. She also has a black collar with a violet charm on it. Personality In her period with the H.I.V.E., Jinx is a very ambitious go-getter with a slightly mean streak. Because of her goals to rise among the ranks of villains, she tries her best to be an effective H.I.V.E. member under both its regimes.Category:DC Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Teen Titans Category:Neutral Category:Luck Category:Indian Category:Homo Magi Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:Goth Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Traitor Category:Harem Category:H.I.V.E. Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Bank Robbery Category:Super Hero Category:Acrobatics Category:Jump City Category:Flat-Chested Category:Americans Category:Super Hero Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Female Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:C Class Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans